


shared breaths and soft sighs

by hummingbirdswords



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingbirdswords/pseuds/hummingbirdswords
Summary: Emma and Regina...That's it! That's the summary. Enjoy (and note the rating. this is soft smut with all the emotions)!





	shared breaths and soft sighs

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? A hummingbirdswords fic? You mean she didn't drop off the face of the Earth! 
> 
> That's right, kiddos. I wrote a fic! And guess what... It has a beginning, middle, and an end! Surprise. Surprise. 
> 
> It's been a tough year for me with my writing, but I'm trying to push over this huge ass bump in the road. So I thought I'd try a one-shot, and this is the first one I've actually finished in a long time despite having dozens that I've started. Soooo... hope y'all enjoy.

Emma paused outside of the living room, her scarf still wound around her neck, the cold from the winter air not yet having left her chilled bones. She had heard the low sound of a saxophone from the front entrance and hadn’t gone through the normal routine she usually would when arriving home after a long day. Her booted feet instead carried her up to the main landing and across the hardwood floor, curiosity tugging her towards the source of the soft music that played.

 

Shadows and darkness attempted to swallow everything within reach, but the burning orange glow that spilled out of the room she now hovered at the edge of refused to allow it. A crackling fire licked the logs inside the fireplace with contained but fierce glowing flames, flames that danced and swayed almost as though they were controlled by the jazz record that filled the air with waves of sensual notes.

 

The flames were not the only ones who swayed with the music. Standing in front of the fireplace with a glass of wine so deep in color that it was nearly purple was the reason Emma had yet to utter a word or take another step into the living room. Emma was transfixed, captivated, mesmerized by the vision that held her captive in that moment; she could not look away, and even if she could, she knew that she would not. The sheer beauty of the moment, of every second that seemed to stretch into endlessness, was not something she would want to go without.

 

Bathed in the radiant glow of the flickering flames, Regina stood in little more than a short black robe that tied around her slim waist, her body slowly swaying with the gentle hum of the music. The hand that did not hold her glass was curled around Regina’s middle, holding herself the way Emma’s fingers always longed to be holding her, secure and tight, against the curve of a hip.

 

She was the epitome of sensuality, Emma thought, not because of the lingerie that laid beneath the sheer robe, nor the way her hips moved just so; it was not even because of the way her neck stretched and invited kisses along smooth skin when Regina slowly rolled her head back and looked towards Emma from over her shoulder. It was in her eyes—it always was; everything always was. It was the deep, magnetic look in smoky eyes when they met Emma’s, the way Regina said nothing but everything with only a look and made Emma feel breathless and desired and heated from the inside out that filled the air around her with a cloud of sensuality.

 

Emma didn’t know how long she stood there, silent and with her jaw slackened, awestruck. But when Regina smirked and fully turned to face her, she knew that it was longer than what would be considered polite if it were anybody else. Snapping her mouth shut, Emma swallowed and cleared her throat, the heat that was wrapping around her finally being registered and making her hot around the neck. She pulled at her scarf as she allowed herself one more sweep over Regina in the sexy lace and tulle lingerie that peeked from beneath the sheer black, determined to burn the breathtaking vision into her memory so she might hold on to it forever.

 

“So, what do we think?” Regina asked as she spun around for Emma, slowly, holding Emma’s gaze even as she turned, looking over her shoulder when her back was to the blonde. She completed the spin with little fanfare, but a flirty twinkle was in her eyes as she tilted her head to the side and asked in a low rumble of a voice that Emma felt like something thick and warm rolling down her spine, “Do we like?”

 

“Like?” Emma nearly choked on the word as she repeated it, her throat terribly dry from the amount of time she spent standing there with her mouth hanging open. She tried swallowing a few more times before speaking, licking her lips as her eyes momentarily dropped down to the sash being wound around Regina’s slim fingers. “Goodness, Regina, you, you... God! You look _ungh.”_

 

A rich laugh left Regina’s mouth, the corners of darkened lips upturned. Emma’s heart soared; she loved the sound of Regina laughing, felt like she was being rewarded for something every time she was blessed with such a beautiful display, whether it be of amusement, joy, or excitement.

 

She knew Regina would consider her inability to form a coherent statement as answer enough, but Emma wanted to give her so much more than that. Regina deserved so much more than her stammering, wide-eyed appreciation—even if she did enjoy effortlessly making Emma speechless.

 

Coming home to Regina every day already made Emma feel like the luckiest person on the planet. How she was lucky enough to have such an amazing woman in her life, loving her, making her feel special, giving so much to Emma that she seriously thought she must be dreaming sometimes was beyond her. But to come home to _this,_ to Regina looking like a gift waiting to be unwrapped by Emma, right down to the bow the brunette was toying with, was the kind of thing fantasies were made of, and Emma wanted to make sure Regina knew how much she loved coming home to her not just this night but every day.

 

She noticed Regina was making her way to the sofa, and for the first time she also noticed the second wine glass that had been taken out and the bottle of wine that was beside it. But before Regina could get to the coffee table, Emma was crossing the room and pulling Regina into an embrace of sorts, one arm wrapping around her as Emma’s right hand removed Regina’s wine glass and placed it with the empty one. Regina made a small noise in her throat when she was grabbed by her waist but only smiled at Emma as she was then able to put her arms around Emma’s neck.

 

“I wanna try that again. I can do better.” Emma smoothed her hands down Regina’s sides and pulled her closer, their foreheads touching as she leaned in, her voice lowering to a whisper that could almost get lost in the sound of the jazz music that played in the background. “Let’s start over. Ask me again.”

 

The tops of Regina’s cheeks appeared rounder, fuller, and Emma could just make out the crinkles at the edges of her eyes; she was smiling. “If you insist,” she said with amusement coloring her tone, turning the three words into a husky whisper that matched Emma’s.

 

Emma nodded against Regina. “Yeah, I do.”

 

An almost laugh vibrated inside Regina’s throat like a voice inside of a long, empty cave. “Okay,” she agreed as her fingers slipped underneath Emma’s scarf and tickled her skin, blunt nails scraping just below her hairline. “I already know that you like what I’m wearing, so how about you tell me _what_ you like about it most.” Regina’s lips softly brushed over Emma’s lower one in a quick kiss, hardly long enough for Emma to properly taste the wine that coated them. “I want to know what was responsible for the look of lust in your eyes. Tell me, my dear, what captured your attention when you first walked in? What was it that made you looking away from me seemingly unbearable?”

 

The low cadence of Regina’s voice made Emma gulp; the way Regina’s lips teasingly brushed against her own while she spoke almost made her tremble. She could feel her skin warming from her chest to her face, and she imagined there was a light flush of color adorning her normally pale skin. She hadn’t expected to be asked about specifics, and she wasn’t sure if Regina would be somewhat disappointed to find out it was not the lingerie that caused the look she was most likely referring to. The look of wanting, of desire, the look that accompanied the feeling of wanting to press Regina against something solid and unravel her, that look was simply because of Regina, Regina and the way she looked at Emma, the way she made Emma feel. Lingerie didn’t do that, Regina did.

 

But Emma had prompted Regina to ask her again, and she wanted to give Regina her appreciation, show she admired her, compliment her because Regina was gorgeous and Emma _needed_ to make sure Regina actually heard those sort of things from her. Too often she kept how she felt to herself, quiet, still not used to being able to verbalize everything she felt for Regina even after months of them being together. She knew Regina knew—she was obvious about how she felt, even if she had spent far too long in the past trying to keep it all hidden—but Emma didn’t want Regina to only have half-attempts of her expressing how she felt and loaded looks. Regina deserved so much more, and Emma wanted to be the one to give her everything.

 

Emma took a step back, keeping her hands on Regina, thumbs rubbing nonsensically into hips as she spoke. “I don’t know if I like any one thing most. Can I say all of it? I mean, how can I pick one thing when you make everything look so sexy?” Emma asked in a light tone. She squeezed her hands around Regina’s hips and gave them a little twist before sliding around to her backside and letting her hands rub over the curves of Regina’s butt, gripping firmly and pulling Regina to her as she spoke again. “You look incredible.”

 

Regina’s eyes rolled, but she was also smiling one of those tender smiles that made Emma feel like she was melting inside. She pulled Emma’s scarf from around her neck and tossed it to an empty chair, and then she moved her hands to the top of Emma’s coat to locate the first button. “Incredible,” she repeated slowly, like she was testing the word out on her tongue, still smiling. “Hmm.”

 

“And sexy,” Emma reminded her, “really fucking sexy. Don’t forget that part.”

 

With an amused tone, Regina said, “Yes, of course, and sexy.”

 

Emma wasn’t finished, though, not even close. She let Regina remove her outerwear and waited until she was down to a cozy sweater before continuing. “Don’t get me wrong, I love all of this—” she ran her hands over Regina’s sides, brushed her fingers over ribs, below the outline of the bra that hid absolutely nothing from Emma’s greedy eyes, and then firmly cupped one of Regina’s small breasts with a firm grasp, squeezing and making the other woman’s breath rush, “—I love it a whole lot, but it’s not the lingerie that really does it for me, you know. It’s just fabric—fabric that looks hella good on you, but still just fabric.”

 

It was amusement that continued to dance in Regina’s eyes when she wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck again. “Just fabric. Is that so?” she whispered, stepping forward so her hips were pressed against Emma’s and Emma was forced to move her hands around to Regina’s back or lose that connection to her completely. “Then tell me, Emma, what does do it for you?”

 

“You,” she said without a moment of hesitation, watching the way Regina’s smile grew. Emma was smiling as well, couldn’t _not_ smile when faced with the beautiful curve of Regina’s lips and the warm look in her eyes. “Everything about you does something for me, and I don’t just mean that in a sexual way. All the time, every day, you just make me feel...” She expelled a long sigh when no word came to mind, nothing that felt right. But she didn’t let that deflate her, not when Regina was still bright eyes and soft smiles that were because of her. “I don’t tell you enough, but you’re so beautiful. You know that?”

 

“Em—”

 

“No, you don’t actually need to say anything. I just mean...” Emma moved her hands from Regina’s back so she could place them on her cheeks instead. Framing her face, looking into Regina’s eyes, Emma grinned and hoped all the love she felt could be seen by Regina. “Don’t roll your eyes or laugh or anything after I say this,” she told her with a dash of genuine shyness hidden beneath her firm tone, “but you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever known. And, honestly, it only sometimes has to do with your looks. You’re stunning, but so much of what makes you beautiful isn’t even on the outside.

 

“The thing that makes you beautiful, it’s in your heart, in the way you love—me, our son, our family, everybody who, thanks to you, is lucky to know what it means to be loved by someone who does so wholeheartedly. I came home today and, yeah, coming home to you dressed like this for me...” Emma trailed off with a low whistle, grinning and chuckling a little when Regina lightly swatted her shoulder. “But it was just coming home to you, to this life I have with you—to an actual home and not just another place where I live—that made me stop over there and just look at you.

 

“Because this is mine, this life, this home, everything you’ve given me and we’re building here together. Sometimes I just need a moment to take it all in, you know, to remember that it really is mine, mine and ours.”

 

Smiling, Regina covered Emma’s mouth with soft lips and kissed her. “As is this. As am I,” she mumbled against Emma’s lips, between one slow kiss and another, her mouth wondrously soft and warm. Her lips captured one of Emma’s and gently pulled, sucked, kissing Emma with the utmost tenderness.

 

Emma couldn’t stop herself from smiling into their kiss, her heart beating wildly and the butterflies in her stomach going crazy. One hand tangled in Regina’s silky hair while the other trailed over her neck and shoulder before finding a place to play at the slight dip between Regina’s waist and her hip.

 

“Mine,” she said, and it was rough as it left her throat with a grunt but so gentle as it was brushed against Regina’s mouth. Because Regina was hers, to hold and love and to cherish. Regina had given herself to Emma time and time again because she trusted Emma to have her, and Emma wanted to make sure Regina never regretted that decision. She did not take Regina, but she accepted her, loved her, and she understood the importance of Regina giving herself to Emma when Regina had been taken without her consent, without her own wishes being considered, in the past. Regina wanted Emma to have her, and Emma wanted nobody else.

 

Questing hands slipped between their bodies and caused Emma’s sweater and undershirt to bunch up below her ribs. Nails lightly raked over her abdomen and made the muscles beneath Regina’s fingers quiver. Her breath shook as she exhaled, their kiss coming to an end so she could whisper Regina’s name against her mouth instead. It sounded breathy and hungry, mimicking the very need that flooded her system and made it feel like all of her blood was rushing to one particular part of her body, causing her to become slightly dizzy.

 

A pleased hum met her breathy whisper. Regina ran her hands all over Emma’s stomach, her sides, and then her back while pulling the blonde with her as she backed up to the sofa behind her. Regina slowly switched their positions, turning them so that the backs of Emma’s legs were the ones to touch the sofa when they collided with it. “Sit down.” Regina gave her a gentle push, and Emma plopped down.

 

Her heart was beating so harshly that she could feel every thump of it, but it was only excitement that she felt as she, legs spread and arms moving to stretch across the back of the sofa, caught her breath and met Regina’s darkened eyes. Regina was also breathing heavier, and even with only the glow from the fireplace lighting the room, Emma could make out the almost imperceptible flush of color close to Regina’s neck. She was hot and worked up, and Regina getting worked up over anything was always something Emma couldn’t help but find attractive, but at times like this, when _she_ was the reason for Regina’s faster-than-normal breaths and flushed skin, Emma was unbelievably turned on by the other woman.

 

The corner of Regina’s mouth slowly quirked upward; she smirked, a devilish look in her eyes. “Mmm,” she hummed under her breath, looking over Emma slowly, taking her time, licking her lips with the tip of her tongue after a moment.

 

“What?” Emma asked somewhat shakily, the thump of her pulse harshest down below her waist, between her legs, quick but steady.

 

Regina’s brow raised. “What?” she repeated.

 

Emma gestured with a wide wave of one of her hands. “That smirk. That look.” Regina’s full lips pursed together; Emma subconsciously licked her own as the thought of kissing Regina again flashed through her mind. “What’s going on up there in your head? Are you going to share, or do you really just wanna look at me all night? Not that I mind the view I have.”

 

Regina held Emma’s gaze for a long moment and then stepped over to the bottle of wine and the glasses, flashing a winning smile over her shoulder. She bent over more than was necessary to pick up the wine, ensuring that Emma’s view continued to be a pleasant one. The robe slipped up just enough to expose a bit of her ass, and Emma licked her lips and bit one, unashamedly staring but deciding not to give in to the need to grab and squeeze no matter how tantalizing Regina’s curves were.

 

Wine splashed against the wide bowl of the wine glass as Regina poured, having turned back around to face Emma. “I was considering my options,” she told Emma after the glass was half full. She offered the wine to her and continued. “I thought it best to play the night by ear once you arrived, but I did have one thing in mind when I planned tonight.”

 

“Thanks.” Emma smiled and took her wine, swirled it around without looking into the glass, not wanting to look away from Regina. “Only one thing?” Her eyebrow rose, a crooked grin on her mouth. She tipped her glass towards Regina and gestured to the revealing robe and intricate lingerie that showed off more of Regina’s toned body than it covered. “I bet I can figure out what that one thing is with only one guess.”

 

Regina merely shook her head that way she did when she was pretending not to be amused. Emma’s grin was shielded by her glass as she took several sips and let the taste of the wine coat her tongue. Regina freshened up her own wine and then placed the bottle down. She started to move to sit down beside Emma, but Emma had had enough of not touching Regina.

 

“Uh-uh.” She was quick to reach out and wrap a hand around the other woman’s hip, keeping her from moving. She carefully reached to the other side of Regina after stopping her and put her wine on the coffee table, wanting both of her hands to be free to hold Regina. She sat up a little straighter when she settled back against the sofa. “Not so far away. Come here.” She paused, leveling Regina with a serious look that didn’t even last long enough for her to get her sentence out. “Unless your plan for the night is to make me go crazy with wanting to touch you.”

 

Regina gave her another shake of her head but allowed Emma to pull her down to her lap, one of her arms curling behind Emma as she leaned into her body. Emma wrapped around Regina’s middle and turned her head to press a kiss to the brunette’s shoulder, and then one to her neck when she could feel Regina sinking further into her. It absolutely thrilled her to be able to make Regina melt into her like that, to kiss and touch Regina and make Regina wanna be closer; it gave her a headrush.

 

Just like Regina, Emma wanted to be closer, wanted to bury herself in everything that was Regina. She nosed at Regina’s neck, nuzzling and breathing in the warm scent of her skin. “You smell nice,” she mumbled into Regina’s neck. Her nose brushed behind Regina’s ear and her lips kissed over a sensitive spot that made the brunette moan quietly, head tilting as an invitation that Emma was happy to accept. She brushed her mouth and nose over the column of Regina’s neck and let her breath whisper across skin, unable to get enough of her.

 

Regina scraped her fingernails across Emma’s scalp and at the base of her neck, making those little delighted sounds that were deep and low and probably the sexiest thing ever. “It’s lavender,” Regina said on an exhale.

 

The words barely registered at first, and then when they did, Emma pulled her head away from where she was kissing Regina—much to Regina’s disapproval and her own. “Huh?” Looking into Regina’s eyes when they were this close, when she could feel her breath and smell the hint of wine and something sweeter on it, when her hand was on Regina’s thigh and every twitch of her fingers made Regina’s breath hitch almost imperceptibly, was almost like having too much of a good thing at once. She felt like she was drowning in sensations.

 

Regina appeared to be just as affected by their nearness as Emma and had to physically shake her head clear before clarifying. “The fragrance. It’s lavender from my bath.”

 

“Oh.” Emma licked her lips, brain foggy. “I like it.”

 

Regina smiled softly, her warm brown eyes flecked with gold, amusement dancing in them. “I know, darling. That was why I was telling you.”

 

“Oh, yeah, right. Right.”

 

She lowered her eyes down to the wine glass Regina was still holding and immediately knew it needed to be put down before it was spilled. She would never hear the end of it if she made Regina spill red wine all over the furniture.

 

She was about to say something about it when Regina’s fingers wrapped around her chin and the brunette made her lift her head. “Is something the matter?”

 

Confused, Emma’s eyebrows knitted together. “Huh? No. What do you mean?”

 

Regina looked deeply into her eyes as though a different answer awaited her there. Her shoulder shrugged daintily after a moment, though. She leaned over and put the wine glass down without Emma prompting her to do so. “It looked like you were only partially present. I was just checking in, making sure everything was okay.”

 

Emma’s heart warmed as she smiled and nodded, removing her hand from Regina’s thigh so she could grasp her hand instead. “I’m fantastic, promise. I’m completely here with you.”

 

Regina brushed her thumb over Emma’s and nodded as well. She lifted their hands and brought them to her mouth, kissing the back of Emma’s hand, her knuckles, random kisses that were slow and sweet at first and then something else entirely once Regina appeared to be convinced Emma truly was okay. She let her tongue push past her lips and roll over Emma’s finger, the warmth from Regina’s tongue spreading all the way from Emma’s fingertip to her toes, her entire body buzzing like her veins were replaced with livewire.

 

Emma nearly choked on the air she attempted to swallow. Her eyes widened when Regina swirled around Emma’s finger and then brought the digit into her mouth, sucking Emma’s finger and watching her reaction with the most seductive look Emma had ever seen. When Emma tried swallowing again, she whimpered instead, biting on her lip.

 

Regina released Emma’s finger and turned her hand so she could place a kiss to the middle of her palm. “Are you sure?” Regina asked again, but this time there was a definite teasing behind her question, her damp lips forming a smirk before pressing another kiss to Emma’s hand.

 

Emma could only nod, mesmerized and stunned into silence. Regina sometimes made her forget how to breathe, and Emma knew that she was not only aware of this but enjoyed being able to make her feel this way.

 

With a proud little noise in her throat, Regina turned herself in Emma’s lap and straddled her thighs. “Good. Then would you like to take this off of me now? Or are you still okay with simply taking in the obstructed view?”

 

Emma looked down to where Regina was toying with the belt of her robe, the single strip of material that separated Emma from inches and inches of well-loved skin that she would be able to touch and feel without any barriers. “That must be a trick question. You know I wanna take it off.”

 

An almost laugh got caught in Regina’s throat; her eyes locked onto Emma’s as soon as the blonde looked up. Not even the heat of the fire burning in the fireplace could compare to that which was in Regina’s smoldering eyes. “Then do it.”

 

Emma eagerly complied, reaching for the sash and giving it a tug. The bow that Regina had neatly tied around her waist easily fell undone, and then the two sides of the robe parted for her. But before anything more could be done about the robe, Regina’s plush mouth was clashing into her own and she was being kissed passionately.

 

The minute disappointment she felt was short-lived. Regina shimmied her shoulders and the robe pooled down at her hips, and even though Emma could not see the soft curves and lean muscles of Regina’s body, she could feel them beneath her wandering hands when she pulled Regina as close to herself as she could get her and began caressing her body. She ran her hands over Regina’s sides and her back and played with the lace of her cheekies, all while having her breath stolen right from her lungs by the woman who kissed Emma like her one mission in life was to make her crumble. It was positively maddening in the best of ways.

 

The first kiss made Emma breathless. The second reminded her how to breathe.

 

Regina’s breath was hot when she sighed against Emma’s mouth and placed several lingering kisses to her lips, the top, the bottom, parting them and sweeping her tongue into Emma’s mouth before sliding their lips together once more. Emma followed her every move, right down to chasing after the sublime warmth of her mouth when Regina stopped kissing her.

 

Her lips felt fuller, kiss-bruised; she pouted and trailed her fingers up Regina’s arms and neck until she could slip one hand into her short hair and wrap the other around the back of her neck. Regina chuckled; she sounded breathless and her chest was rising and falling with a quicker-than-normal rhythm.

 

“My greedy, greedy Emma,” she whispered with the most beautiful smile, her voice raspy and low, her skin golden and warm. She was almost unbearably gorgeous in that moment.

 

Emma grinned and pulled Regina back to her mouth. “You like me this way,” she said with confidence, right up against Regina’s mouth before taking a playful nip at her lip. Regina squirmed in her lap and moaned.

 

“I love you this way,” Regina said back, her whispered words sweet and as gentle as the kiss she placed against Emma’s lower lip.

 

“Wanting you... Unable to get enough of you...”

 

“Yes,” Regina answered without hesitation, brushing smooth fingers over Emma’s cheek. She pulled back from Emma again so she was looking into her eyes. “Yes.”

 

Emma could feel the heaviness of something more, something that wasn’t being said, and swallowed audibly. “You okay?”

 

Regina nodded and didn’t say anything. She was looking into Emma’s eyes with a softness in her own, making every single second feel like it stretched well past its limit, until time no longer made sense. “I love you this way,” she told Emma again. But it was different this time. It was still as soft and gentle, but the meaning was not the same; Emma could tell this only from the way Regina placed her hand over Emma’s heart and let it lay there as she leaned forward and kissed her.

 

Emma felt the rush of butterflies not for the first time that night and was overwhelmed by the feeling of adoration that threatened to sweep her away. She sighed and smiled into each kiss, her lips parting beneath the pressure of Regina’s, her heart singing inside of her chest to the music of happiness and love that made her feel like she was on top of the world. It was almost ridiculous—but it wasn’t, because it was Regina, and Regina made her feel like she was floating on air but somehow, inexplicably, still the most grounded she had ever been.

 

Regina placed one more kiss on her mouth and then pulled away. She hummed, and it was the most pleased, satisfied sound to ever meet Emma’s ears.

 

Emma was grinning widely. “I know. That was something else.”

 

Regina stood from Emma’s lap as she said, doing the whole head shake and eye roll routine, “That was just the beginning. We’re continuing this upstairs.”

 

Emma stayed seated, though, momentarily distracted by the way Regina’s body stretched and curved right in front of her when the brunette stood, nearly naked and kissed by the golden light from the flames. Round, hard nipples looked about ready to escape the delicate fabric of her bra; the soft skin of her belly invited the invisible nonsensical drawings Emma loved to make against it when they lay together. When Regina turned to pick up the robe that had fallen to the floor, the stretchmarks on her upper thigh and butt called out to Emma just the same way, wanting to be traced with fingers and Emma’s tongue, to be given the loving attention she always wanted to spoil them with. Everything about Regina was a beautiful distraction, and she almost forgot that she was supposed to be getting up and following Regina to their bedroom.

 

But once that beautiful distraction of hers was leaving her to sit in the living room alone, she was quick to get up on her feet and hurry to catch up with the brunette. She caught her by the waist just before Regina could properly exit the living room and held her to the front of her body. She buried her head in the crook of Regina’s neck and gently bit the tender skin there before she kissed it lovingly.

 

“I thought you said _we’re_ continuing upstairs. Hmm? Looks like you’re trying to leave me.”

 

Regina rolled her hips, her ass against Emma’s pelvic bone; she leaned back into her, head falling back to Emma’s shoulder. She was warm all over and she smelt delicious. “I didn’t dress like this for myself, darling. I have every intention of getting you into our bed tonight.” A warm mouth wrapped around her earlobe and teeth lightly pulled on it. Regina’s voice was a sexy whisper when she added, speaking directly into Emma’s ear, “That, however, doesn’t mean I won’t start without you.”

 

 _“Hnnng._ You play dirty, lady. I’m almost tempted to tell you to go ahead of me just so you will.”

 

Regina’s low chuckle tickled Emma’s ear. She turned around in Emma’s arms and interlaced her fingers behind the blonde’s neck. “You and I both know you wouldn’t be able to stay away for long if you knew I was only a floor away touching myself all the ways you wanted to be.”

 

Emma couldn’t deny it. Just the suggestion of Regina touching herself drove her mad. “Doesn’t mean you can’t still, you know...” She gestured with her hands off to the side, but even if her gestures had made any sense it wouldn’t have mattered because Regina was still looking directly into her eyes, brow raised.

 

She hummed thoughtfully and her shoulders gave a small bounce. “The night is still young,” she said simply. She then pulled Emma towards herself and tilted her head so she was able to bring her face closer to Emma’s. “We can revisit that thought later, but right now I’d quite prefer having your hands on me, Emma.”

 

Emma didn’t need to be told twice and was already squeezing Regina’s ass with both of her hands greedily grabbing their handful. “Yeah?” she murmured, pulling Regina’s hips towards her and leaning over just so to close the distance between them. She could feel Regina’s breath on her lips, the hot rush of it when she exhaled roughly. “Like this?”

 

“Mmm, yes.” Regina hummed in her throat, nodding, her nose brushing against Emma’s. “And your mouth.”

 

Emma groaned, and the hungry sound that rumbled up from her throat was a mere mumble as it was sushed by Regina’s lips when they met for a kiss. Emma slid her lips over the malleable ones that followed her lead and pushed Regina back until they were against the nearest wall. She used Regina’s surprised gasp to her advantage and licked her way past Regina’s teeth, drunk on the taste of her, the warmth of her mouth.

 

Regina tightened her hold around Emma’s neck, clutching, pulling, making Emma _feel_ Regina’s need for more more more. It always drove Emma crazy being able to feel how badly Regina wanted her, but when they were kissing and it was like Regina never wanted to stop, that was her favorite. Emma had never really cared all that much about kissing before Regina; it was just something that happened or didn’t happen. But _God_ she could kiss Regina all day and still want more—and she loved that it always felt like Regina felt the same way.

 

Their kisses were slow, sensual, the kind that made Emma feel like she was slowly being taken apart by gentle hands that were careful and meticulous. She could hear her heavy breaths and Regina’s soft moans after every few kisses. Regina sighed and breathed out against Emma’s mouth, and Emma’s knees felt weaker with each new sound she pulled from the lovely mouth she was kissing.

 

Her hands were restless, wanting to touch _everywhere_ all at once. Regina’s back was her favorite, though, because Regina’s hips pushed into her and rolled needily whenever Emma danced her fingertips at the sensitive spots just above her tailbone. Emma slid her hands over Regina’s thighs, caressed her sides, touched her breasts, but it was always Regina’s back she went back to.

 

Emma touched her there with her fingertips and then with blunt fingernails. Regina trembled. It was intoxicating and beautiful and Emma ached, wet and hot because of it.

 

“Bedroom,” Emma mumbled, but it was between a kiss to Regina’s lower lip and one to her jaw, her lips dragging the word across flushed skin. “God, I want you so badly right now. You have no idea.”

 

Regina’s head thudded against the wall as it fell back. She gripped Emma’s hips tightly, like she was steadying herself, possibly feeling as dizzy as Emma was.

 

Emma nipped and licked at Regina’s neck and traced her collarbone. Regina’s breaths were racing Emma’s, it seemed, each of them picking up speed as Emma mouthed her way down to Regina’s breasts and her hands grabbed and squeezed and caressed everywhere.

 

Her teeth caught the flimsy material of Regina’s bra that was far too delicate for how expensive she knew it probably was. But rips and tears were the last things on her mind as she opened her mouth and placed it over Regina’s breast, over the fabric, dampening it and sucking a beaded nipple into her mouth. She only cared about the way Regina’s chest automatically arched to meet her, the way Regina’s fingers scraped her scalp, and the way Regina breathed out like having Emma sucking and kissing her breast was the most magical experience possible. Having the power to make Regina sigh like that was magnificent and nothing else mattered in that moment.

 

Her tongue swept over the rough material and swirled in tight circles until the tip of her tongue and the tip of Regina’s breast met. She glanced up, halfway down to her knees in front of Regina, and watched the parting of the brunette’s full lips as she greedily sucked as much as she could of Regina’s breast back into her mouth.

 

But it wasn’t enough. “More,” Regina hissed. “Give me more, Emma.”

 

Emma didn’t know what more she wanted, not when there were so many options, but she was ready to give Regina anything. She bit the sensitive nipple she had toyed with, using a light pressure, and then kissed her bare skin where she could feel the quick and heavy beating of Regina’s heart.

 

“Where do you want me?” she asked, her entire face brushing against Regina’s stomach and hips when she finally did completely drop down to her knees in front of Regina. The wood was hard and unforgiving, but Regina smelt like lavender and the heady scent of desire that Emma immediately recognized when her nose and lips brushed over Regina’s pelvic bone. She ran her hands over the silken skin of Regina’s thighs, around the back, and pressed her face to where Regina was hot and, Emma would bet, impressively wet. “What do you want?”

 

Regina’s thighs shook, her eyes dark as she looked down at Emma. “I want you in a bed, for one,” she said with what could have been a chuckle if not for the way her breaths were laboured and she sounded like she was struggling to hold herself together.

 

“Done,” Emma said. She didn’t move from the floor yet, though. She dropped random kisses from one hip to the other, felt every twitch, every quiver she was causing, and grinned proudly against Regina. “And then?”

 

Regina ran her fingers through Emma’s hair and bent down. She let her fingers trace lines across Emma’s cheek and jaw before guiding Emma’s head back so she could plant a lingering kiss on her mouth, the kind that made Emma tremble and gasp when Regina pulled away.

 

“We’ll figure out what comes next once we’re there and I have you out of all these clothes you’re still wearing.” She almost sounded steady, but there was an urgency that could not be hidden in the tremble of her fingers when she was touching Emma. She kissed Emma again and then helped her up from the floor, taking and releasing a heavy breath once they were both standing. “Upstairs.”

 

Emma glanced over to the nearly forgotten fireplace and the completely forgotten wine and thought about how they should probably take care of both those things because she didn’t see either of them wanting to leave the bed to do it later. But instead of voicing that thought, she made the glasses disappear and the fire go out with just a wave of her hand, not wanting to leave Regina’s side.

 

“You know, sometimes I forget how handy magic can be.”

 

Regina’s only response was a smile she was too slow to hide as she turned around and led the way to the second floor. Emma followed, followed her all the way into their bedroom with her eyes glued to Regina’s delectable ass and tight calves even though it meant nearly tripping on the last of the stairs.

 

The lamp beside the bed was turned on by Regina, the curtains closed by Emma, something Emma realized then was routine for them when they came upstairs together. It was one of those mindless domestic things they just did, like how Emma was already removing pillows and putting them away in the trunk at the foot of the bed and Regina was pulling the bedding down for them. It wasn’t anything big, any of it, but it made Emma smile as she noticed how in sync they were.

 

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma from behind and kissed the back of her shoulder once they were once again on the same side of the bed. “Should I do the honors?” Her hands smoothed down to the hem of Emma’s warm sweater.

 

Emma nodded and held her arms up in the air. “Yeah, please, go ahead.”

 

Regina pulled the sweater and tank top underneath up until they were over Emma’s breasts. “Turn for me,” she instructed, and Emma did so while also bending forward to help with the removal of her clothes.

 

The air was warm but much cooler than that which she had grown used to downstairs with two shirts on and the roaring fireplace warming her, so she shivered and goosebumps appeared on her skin. Regina placed the shirts down and brought her warm hands to Emma’s arms, stroking them and sharing her heat with Emma. The caring gesture made Emma smile, almost shyly, and she took a step forward so she could pull the brunette into a hug that filled her with a different kind of warmth, the kind that she could feel in her chest, filling her heart.

 

Regina sighed into her ear and placed a soft kiss to her shoulder. Her hands rubbed Emma’s back slowly, and then she placed another kiss to Emma’s shoulder, one that was followed by the gentle brush of lips at the base of Emma’s neck. Emma’s eyes fell shut and her head to the side. Her hair was pushed away and the kisses continued, one after the other, each of them just as soft as the first, delicate, butterfly kisses that covered her neck and jaw and then her shoulders when Regina removed herself from Emma’s embrace so she could circle around her.

 

Strong hands swept up her back and rolled over her shoulder blades, the palms of Regina’s hands digging into her skin with the perfect amount of pressure to make her feel like she was jellifying and would soon be no more than a puddle in front of the brunette. Hair tickled her skin, and she could feel Regina’s heated breath all over her.

 

Emma moaned when she felt wet heat on the back of her neck, and moaned again, this time Regina’s name, when teeth scraped over a sensitive spot just below her ear. “Mmm. You’re amazing,” she whispered, reaching behind her to find Regina’s hip to pull her closer to her back. She sighed when Regina did so against her ear.

 

Arms wrapped around her and hands smoothed over her stomach, down to the waist of her pants. Regina’s fingertip followed the edge of the fabric; her touch was electric. A small shiver passed through Emma’s body.

 

“Boots first,” Emma responded to the silent question, “then pants.”

 

Regina brushed her lips over Emma’s ear. “Then everything else.”

 

Emma smiled, already working on kicking off her ankle boots. “No patience tonight, huh? Gotta have me undressed, and you gotta have it right now?” she asked with a small chuckle, turning to look over her shoulder and directly into Regina’s eyes.

 

Regina hummed slowly. “I’ve wanted you naked from the moment you arrived home. I think I have been more than patient, do you not?”

 

Emma felt a rush of heat shoot up her spine. She had to look away from the dark dark pools of desire that were Regina’s eyes just so she could attempt to breathe properly. It was said so plainly, so casually, but there was something about that open honesty, the way Regina didn’t hold back, that just made Emma feel all kinds of dizzy. She honestly loved it.

 

Once her boots were off, she turned around to face Regina and planted a hard kiss against her mouth. Regina gasped with what sounded like surprise, but she was quick to tangle her fingers in Emma’s hair and scrape her fingernails across her scalp, kissing back with fierce passion. Emma groaned with pleasure from every sensation, little electric sparks hitting every nerve from her scalp to her toes.

 

Emma slipped her hands between them and undid her pants, but it was Regina who pushed them and her cotton underwear past Emma’s hips. The clothes weren’t even on the floor before Regina was using the weight of her own body to push them onto the bed.

 

Emma was tangled in her pants; she laughed but didn’t stop kissing Regina, had to pull the brunette back to her mouth when she tried to help her out of her pants the right way this time. She could kick her way out of them on her own. She didn’t want to lose the feeling of Regina on top of her, of Regina sucking and kissing on her.

 

Kissing Regina was like nothing else. Regina could be impossibly tender, slowly brushing her mouth over Emma’s lips and making her breathless with want and desire, so soft that sometimes it felt like a tease, the hot breath of Regina’s mouth on her wet lips making her need so much more. But she could also be demanding and impatient at times, bruising kisses with teeth and firmly grasping hands as she held Emma’s head in place and made Emma feel like she was going to fall apart just from being kissed. Emma got a headrush from it all, loved Regina when she was soft and careful with her just as much as she enjoyed how sometimes it felt like Regina wanted to break her just so she could lovingly put her back together later.

 

Then, sometimes Regina fell somewhere in between.

 

Regina captured Emma’s lip between her teeth and pulled on it as she lifted her head, ending their kiss. She made Emma groan when she released, but she slid her tongue over the place she had bitten and then tenderly kissed it before she moved from on top of Emma’s sprawled form. She kneeled beside her instead, breathing shallowly as she ran her thumb over the corners of her wet mouth and across her lower lip.

 

Emma was buzzing from her head to her toes; she was just as breathless as Regina and her skin was hot all over. She reached over and ran the backs of her fingers over the front of Regina’s thigh and was delighted to see her shiver in response. She slid her hand over and followed an invisible path that brought her to heated skin of an inner thigh, and then she rubbed all the way up to the transparent panties that were wet when she touched them.

 

Regina groaned and Emma watched as her eyelids fluttered and nearly shut. Emma grinned and rolled over onto her side, shaking her hair over her shoulder. She pressed her mouth to Regina’s thigh, still grinning, and kissed her. “You never told me what you wanted.” She brushed her lips slowly, looking up at Regina.

 

Regina’s nostrils flared, her thigh muscles tensing. “You still haven’t finished undressing.”

 

Emma easily reached behind her back and worked the clasp of her bra between her fingers until it came undone. She sat up just long enough to remove the thing and toss it off to the side, going right back to laying in front of Regina. "Done."

 

“On your back,” Regina said, reaching behind herself and following Emma’s lead, taking off her own bra.

 

Emma complied, licking her lips as she watched Regina undress. When Regina’s fingers hooked around the band of her panties, Emma bit the inside of her cheek and couldn’t stop herself from wiggling a little, anticipation hot and heavy in her lower belly and pounding farther down, her clit feeling thick and full like all of her blood was rushing down to it. That feeling only increased as the lace was dragged down Regina’s toned thighs and the brunette carefully removed the cheekies, presenting Emma with a delicious view of her ass when she turned around and then dropped down to her hands and knees across Emma’s body.

 

Emma reached out and smoothed her hand over Regina’s butt and gave it a tight squeeze, making Regina pause and look at Emma, lip caught between teeth. Emma gave another squeeze and then a light tap with the flat of her hand, feeling a rush of warmth between her legs when it made Regina groan in her throat.

 

Licking her lips, Regina continued moving until she was straddling Emma’s hips and looking down at her, so wet against Emma that it made the blonde tremble when she felt the wet heat. Regina placed her hands on Emma’s stomach and slid them upward, palms warm and soft. She followed the natural outline of Emma’s body, dip for dip, played against Emma’s ribs with each of her fingertips, and then palmed both of Emma’s breasts in her strong hands, squeezing them gently.

 

Emma only watched her, not Regina’s hands on her body but the brunette’s face, the parting of lips and the tongue that appeared to lick them, the slight wrinkling of her brow, the crinkling of her eyes when she smiled and looked up and met Emma’s gaze. Regina squeezed again, this time with Emma’s nipples caught between her thumbs and forefingers, the pressure making Emma sigh and arch from the bed a little.

 

“How beautiful,” Regina whispered, leaning down and placing her mouth directly to one of Emma’s tight nipples.

 

Emma sighed again as the heat from Regina’s mouth flowed into her body. Regina’s tongue passed over her nipple, licking and tasting, slow. It felt good, really good, and she whispered as much while scraping her fingers over Regina’s scalp and tucking her short hair behind her ear.

 

Regina made one of those low, pleased sounds and it vibrated against Emma’s breast. Open-mouthed and damp, Regina covered Emma’s breasts with kisses and soft touches from her tongue, her eyes closed, her hands stroking wherever she could reach on Emma’s body. She could easily get lost in this, Emma had realized long ago, in kissing Emma’s body, touching her, and it made Emma feel so very loved and special, in a way that she had never really felt before Regina. With every kiss, every touch, Emma could feel how much Regina adored her. She could feel Regina pouring her love into her, and it was just another thing that made her think about how lucky she was to have such an incredibly loving woman in her life.

 

Regina’s hair tickled her skin as she licked a path from Emma’s breast to her clavicle. Emma ran her fingers through Regina’s hair again and moved it away. “Up here,” she whispered softly, wanting to be kissing Regina again.

 

There was a smile in rich brown eyes when they looked into Emma’s. She pressed her mouth to Emma’s neck and held it there for a long moment, over Emma’s racing pulse point, and then she parted her lips and pulled the skin into her mouth, sucking on it.

 

Emma sighed and squirmed beneath Regina. “Kiss me,” she requested more directly this time.

 

Regina chucked against her throat and moved to capture another spot. “Is that not what I have been doing?”

 

Teeth raked over her skin and a small moan escaped her throat. Regina was smirking as she looked down to where Emma was undoubtedly turning red, a small bite mark adorning her neck. “Cheeky woman,” Emma said with fondness in her voice, reaching down to grab a handful of Regina’s ass and give it a tight squeeze. “You know what I meant.”

 

Regina moaned in response, her pupils blown and her eyes so very dark. When she leaned up to kiss Emma on the mouth, she also straightened her body out so that she was halfway draped over Emma. Emma raised her hips to press them to Regina’s and tangled their legs together, bringing them as close to each other as physically possible, one of her arms slipping around Regina so she could hold the brunette to her.

 

They kissed, and kissed, and kissed until their kisses were barely kisses and just shared breaths and soft sighs.

 

Regina zigzagged her nails down Emma’s side and grabbed her by the thigh as she rolled her hips, pressing wet flesh against Emma and rubbing against her. A needy growl left Regina’s throat, and Emma was spurred on by the sound of it. She rolled them over so that Regina was on her back and she could slip her hand between them, fingers sliding through thick, slippery wetness as she cupped Regina’s sex. Regina mewled.

 

“Do you want my fingers?” Emma asked, simply rubbing her hand up and down and lightly pressing with her fingers. She brushed her mouth over Regina’s cheek, her jaw, moved down to her neck and made Regina gasp by taking a tiny nip. “Hmm? Fingers?”

 

Regina’s hips twitched and lifted from the bed, not having far to go with Emma on top of her and the blonde’s arm between their heated bodies. Quietly, she groaned, “Yes.”

 

Emma buried her face in the crook of Regina’s neck, damp skin against damp skin, breathing against Regina and listening to the sounds that she made. Her fingers stroked the folds of Regina’s labia aimlessly at first, but then the middle one slipped between them and ran up from her entrance to the bundle of nerves and flesh at the top, pressing against Regina’s clit.

 

Regina sighed. She breathed in sharply. She wrapped her arm around Emma and rolled her hips, twitching again. “Inside me.”

 

Emma couldn’t quiet her groan quick enough, so it was loud to even to her own ears. But she wasn’t the only one to fill their bedroom with a loud noise; almost as soon as Emma had groaned, Regina did as well, fingers gripping Emma’s side with a tighter pressure, nails biting into skin as she raised her hips and rubbed against Emma’s hand. Emma squeezed her eyes shut and focused on giving Regina whatever she wanted, hoping it would draw out more of the deep sounds of pleasure she loved so much.

 

She massaged over Regina’s opening, circling and then passing over it with the tips of her fingers. Regina cooed, and Emma all but lost her mind. She pressed down and in, two fingers dipping into Regina’s liquid heat and being surrounded by pulsing flesh that immediately gripped around her in welcoming and seemed to want to hold her captive. She moaned.

 

“You feel incredible.” Emma turned her head so she could mouth the words against Regina’s neck. She rolled her fingers around and then pushed in deeper, slowly, knuckle deep so that when she wiggled and curled upward, her fingertips were at the ultra-sensitive spot that made Regina gasp in her ear. “Fuck.”

 

She worked her fingers back and forth inside of Regina, following silent instructions just as well as vocal ones. She was good at that, no matter how terrible she could be with following orders outside of the bedroom.

 

Regina dug her nails into Emma whenever she really liked something Emma was doing; she liked to be fucked slowly and hard at first when she was being fingered, and Emma’s sides would later tell the story of how good Emma was at that. She gripped and clung to Emma, and Emma would push with a little extra force every few thrusts, on the third stroke, sometimes the fifth, surprising Regina.  

 

When Emma rubbed her palm against Regina’s clit while her fingers curled up into a hook, Regina cried out and grabbed Emma’s ass, leaving more little crescent moon markings for later. Emma liked that, the way Regina always pulled her closer, like she needed to hold on to her. Emma loved being what Regina held close.

 

“Another finger,” Regina had said with a whimper at one point, and Emma had needed to get up and sit beside Regina when she both added a third finger and lowered her mouth down to Regina’s breast to kiss and suck while she made Regina’s body shake.

 

Emma felt drunk off of ecstasy and the power of making Regina whine and whimper with every twist of her fingers. It was extraordinary. Emma was obscenely wet and it felt like she was dripping down her thigh from how turned on she was, but the only thing that Emma wanted was to keep making Regina moan and pant. It was hot as hell but also so damn beautiful in such a raw way that it was almost too much for her to handle.

 

Emma settled on her knees beside Regina’s hips, her forearm tight as her muscles worked to keep up with the power she was using to move her hand. She thrust in deep and flicked her eyes from her fingers disappearing inside of Regina to the look on Regina’s face when she slid out and pushed back in, hard. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her brow wrinkled, and her jaw was loose, mouth open to let out heavy breaths and moan after moan.

 

Regina’s head tumbled back against her pillows and Emma was drawn to the sight of her bared neck, flushed and damp with perspiration. She leaned over and licked over Regina’s throat, tasting the saltiness of Regina’s skin and enjoying it. She did it again, adding in a small bite the second time, sucking a large spot onto her the third.

 

Regina trembled and sank her fingers into Emma’s hair, pulling on it, hard. Emma whimpered and bit Regina with deliberate pressure meant to leave a mark. Regina could easily get rid of it later, but she knew from experience it would stay for as long as they were alone together.

 

She rocked her hand a few more times and then slid her fingers up to Regina’s clit, wiggling them out against her. Regina’s hips shot up. “Not too direct tonight,” Regina instructed with shallow breaths around her words, reaching down and guiding Emma to the side of her clit where she wanted her.

 

Emma softly stroked up and down and looked to Regina for confirmation. “How’s that?”

 

Regina smiled and nodded, rubbing her hands over Emma’s arm and side. “Lovely.” Her lips parted for a low moan and the bliss she was feeling washed over her face in the most beautiful way. “Yes, mmm. Just like that.”

 

Emma smiled, too, and leaned down and kissed the corner of Regina’s mouth. Her fingers rubbed small circles over and over again, trying to stay just where Regina wanted her. She could feel Regina’s breath on her face, every new puff of hot air feeling as though it was warmer than the last, as though it had come quicker, harsher. Emma kissed her again, sliding her lips over Regina’s lower one and pulling it into her mouth to softly suck on it.

 

Regina sighed. She bucked her hips. Her arm wrapped around Emma and she pulled her closer.

 

Emma’s eyes opened and she added just a little more pressure when she rolled her fingers around. Regina’s breath rushed; her nails ran over Emma’s shoulder. Emma smiled and zeroed in on the spot that seemed to be working best. The wetness that coated her fingers wasn't as slippery as it had originally been, allowing her to create a better rhythm, better friction. Her fingers used that to their advantage, rubbing and rolling with precision and determination. 

 

Regina moaned low in her throat.

 

“You wanna come for me?”

 

Her question was partially to make sure she was hitting a good spot but mostly because she just loved hearing Regina tell her when she was close. It had taken them a while to get good at communicating in bed during sex, but now Emma knew how much better sex was with someone who actually paid attention to what she wanted, someone who wasn’t afraid to guide her if they needed something more than she was giving. She never had to pretend with Regina, and she loved when Regina vocalized her wants and needs.

 

“Hmm? Gonna come for me, Regina?” she brushed the words against Regina’s mouth, breathing them into her as her heavy breaths met Regina’s.

 

Regina nodded. Or, Regina attempted to nod, her body twisting towards Emma. “Yes,” she sighed. Her breath shook. “Yes,” she repeated, longer this time, stretching the word out, moaning. “Oh... _Ungh_... Yes!”

 

Emma grinned against Regina and kissed her face, her jaw; she was so close, and Emma could feel how badly she wanted it from how tightly Regina was holding her. “Tell me. Please,” she murmured, lips brushing over the line of Regina’s jaw, “please. Tell me you want me to make you come.”

 

Regina inhaled sharply and loudly. She was already starting to quiver. “Make me. I want, yes. I want you to make me.” She was panting, and it sounded almost as desperate as the way her hips moving towards Emma felt. “Em- _ma._ I’m...” She gasped.

 

“Close?”

 

Regina’s head moved, something like a nod, more like a jerking motion she had no control of. It was just the same, though, because she was reaching down and holding her hand over Emma’s no more than two seconds later, holding her in place as she rocked her hips into Emma’s hand and climaxed.

 

Emma watched, mesmerized, captivated, not unlike how she had been when she first came home and found Regina swaying to the jazz music with the glow of the fireplace on her. She was even more beautiful now, sweating, glowing, out of breath, and flushed with desire.

 

Emma needed to kiss her. In that moment, Emma knew nothing else but that she needed to be kissing Regina Mills. And so she did, not caring that Regina had lost her usual finesse and their tongues and lips met sloppily, or that Regina gave up trying to kiss her back after a few seconds and was breathlessly chuckling instead. She just _needed_ to kiss her.

 

Regina moaned long and pleased and tangled her fingers in Emma’s hair. “Roll over.”

 

Emma shook her head and slid her lips over Regina’s bottom lip before taking it between her teeth to nibble on it. “I’m not done kissing you. Do you have any idea how delicious your mouth is?”

 

Regina’s mouth quirked up on one side. “I do not, but I can tell you rather enjoy it.”

 

Emma was grinning when she nodded, looking up to meet Regina’s starry eyes.

 

Regina stroked her cheek tenderly and lifted her head from the pillow so she could meet Emma for a proper, full kiss. She made Emma moan and flood with new heat. “Let me remind you some of the other reasons you enjoy it so much.”

 

Emma groaned and chuckled at the same time, pressing her forehead against Regina’s. “Which reasons might that be?”

 

“Don’t play coy.”

 

Emma pecked Regina’s mouth and then finally rolled over onto her back, head turned to look at Regina. “I’m not the one being coy. You didn’t directly say what you wanted.”

 

Regina raised up on her elbow, on her side beside Emma. Her eyebrow quirked. Her hand lazily trailed down the length of Emma’s body, from one of her breasts to the junction of her thighs. Regina lightly ran her fingernails down from Emma’s belly button until she couldn’t go down anymore without Emma parting her thighs.

 

Regina’s tongue slipped out to lick her lips. She looked down to where her fingers patiently waited, lightly stroking close to Emma’s hipbone but doing no more. “You already know what I want. You just enjoy being a brat.”

 

Emma laughed out loud and shook her head. “No, I just like hearing you tell me these sort things.”

 

A little smile curled Regina’s lips. She sat up on her knees and pushed her fingers through her hair a few times to tame the tousled waves as much as she could. She then ran her hand over Emma’s thigh and followed the outline of her torso all way up to Emma’s underarm, where she let her palm circle so she was able to stroke her way across the blonde’s shoulder and arm slowly. She hummed quietly.

 

“You’re a very strong woman, Emma, and I admire that strength. This is of course in more than the physical sense, however, it is your physical strength that I am referring to at the moment.”

 

Emma’s biceps and triceps flexed in Regina’s hands automatically, making the brunette pause to smirk. Emma grinned at her. “Is this your idea of sweet-talking, Regina?”

 

Regina’s eyes rolled. “Don’t be ridiculous.” She leaned down and pressed her mouth to the crook of Emma’s elbow. “I’m telling you what I want.”

 

Emma used the hand Regina hadn’t taken to brush Regina’s hair behind her ear so she could better see her face as she asked, “And, what’s that?”

 

“For starters, this,” she said, brushing her lips over Emma’s skin again. “All night when getting ready and waiting for you to get home, it was the thought of being able to kiss you—here, here, mmm, everywhere—that I kept going back to when I imagined how the night might go.” Her lips moved across Emma’s body as she spoke, kissing her with soft, warm lips. “I love your body. These arms, these strong arms... I love how you make me feel when you hold me.”

 

Emma’s heart skipped when Regina’s eyes moved to meet hers, that vulnerable softness in them.

 

Regina smoothed her hands over Emma’s arms and leaned down to kiss Emma’s lips. “I feel protected.” She kissed Emma. “I feel loved.” She kissed her again, sighing this time. “I feel wanted. And when you’re holding me close, when you’re unaware of just how tightly you are holding me when you’re sleeping, I feel trusted,” she whispered, looking into Emma’s eyes.

 

Emma stroked Regina’s cheek and brought her back for another kiss. “You are all of those things. You are loved and protected and wanted, and I trust you with all of me and everything I have.”

 

Regina hummed softly into Emma’s mouth, and soon they were tangled limbs and rushed breaths again, kissing like they couldn’t get enough of it. It was Regina who stopped them several minutes later, shaking her head with amusement in her eyes.

 

“What?” Emma asked, unable to keep herself from smiling as she looked at Regina.

 

“You. You’re a distraction.”

 

Emma laughed. “Me? What am I keeping you from?”

 

Regina’s eyebrow lifted, a smirk on her lips. Her hand slipped down Emma’s body and lightly tapped against Emma’s vulva. “I still haven’t gotten a taste of you tonight, and I must say, that doesn’t make me too happy.”

 

“Oh, yeah? I mean, I didn't hear any complaints a moment ago. I thought I was doing a pretty good job making you happy.” 

 

“You know very well that was not how I meant that.”

 

“No, you just wanna deprive me of kisses so you can have your way with me.”

 

“Emma!”

 

Emma chuckled and unwrapped her arms from around Regina so she could fold them behind her head. “No more distractions, promise. Please, have your way with me.”

 

Regina’s eyes rolled and she leaned over to nip Emma’s shoulder. “Don’t sound too enthused.”

 

“Hey, I’m pretty sure there’s more than enough, erm, proof of how much I want you. Don’t ever doubt that. Ever.”

 

Regina looked into Emma’s eyes and held her gaze for a long moment before brushing a kiss to her lips and whispering, “I don’t.”

 

Emma knew she meant it, that she knew Emma wanted her in every sense of the word. So, she smiled and whispered back, “Good.”

 

When she lifted her head from kissing Emma one more time, she was smiling, soft and beautiful but with a primal glint in her eyes, and that look was the last thing Emma saw before her eyes slammed shut and she surrendered her body to all the love and pleasure Regina was determined to make her drown in.

**Author's Note:**

> Endings are HARD so please pretend this was a good one! 
> 
> I don't usually feel like I need to say this, but if you didn't enjoy the fic just close the tab and don't bother leaving a comment, please. This hummingbird is too fragile these days to hear about what people didn't like about my writing. Please and thank you. 
> 
> Anyway! I hope y'all did enjoy, even if you only liked bits and pieces of it. Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoy the rest of the year and have a wonderful 2018. 
> 
> xxx


End file.
